Lush Life
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = March 14, 2019 (JDU) March 20, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = Grey to Fuchsia |gc = Blue |lc = Fuchsia |pictos = 157 |dura = 3:23 |nowc = Lush |perf = Jessie Perot |from = album }}"Lush Life" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with purple hair gathered in a chignon with a magenta braid that falls on her right shoulder. She wears a pair of magenta pendants, a black necklace, a fuchsia jacket with a light blue and pink collar over an orange top, a pair of black tight pants with several ripped holes on the legs and a pair of orange short boots with black heels. Her outline is orange and thick. From the beginning to the end of the second chorus, the coach s color scheme is in black and white except for her glove and her outline, which is pink and thick; from the bridge onward, it switches to her regular colors. Background The background mostly resembles the music video, it starts white from the beginning of the song till the end second chorus, then it turns black for the rest of routine. During the of routine, numerous of colorful lines, patterns, and brush strokes appear in the background and with the coach's movements, some of them can change its color which is can be noticeably seen in the bridge. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lower your right arm while leaning back. Gold Move 2: Shake your hands while lowering your arms. lush gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Lush gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game lush gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Lush gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Zara Larsson in the series. *In the teaser, a few HUD changes can be seen: **The score bars are a bit wider and more rounded. **The colors on the score bars have gradients. **The pictogram beat is now a purple line that pulses along with the beat, rather than being a white block. *On the album coach and coach selection image, the coach’s hair is entirely magenta instead of purple with a magenta braid. *On the menu icon, the coach has an orange outline instead of a pink one. Gallery Game Files lush cover generic.png|''Lush Life'' lush cover albumcoach.png| album coach lush banner bkg.png| menu banner lush cover albumbkg.png| album background lush cover 1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots Lush jd2019 menu.png|''Lush Life'' in the menu Lush jd2019 load.png|Loading screen Lush jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Lush thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Lush_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Videos Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Official Music Video) Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Alternate Version) Teaser Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Lush Life - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Lush Life - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Zara Larsson Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now